kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Titan Occupation of the Alamode
The Titan Occupation of Alamode Village was a strategic turning point in the Early Ninteenth Century, following the Incident of 1956, when Kid Titan's of Demoral Operatives were vortexed through a powerful storm which sent them through time back to the 19th Century about 152 years before their current time in 1956. During the end of the Occupation the exact same Storm returned and Vortexed the Titans back to 1956, removing all but one traces of all 20th Century technology from the 19th Century, much of Alamode Village including its surroundings were left in Ruins, many Kids, Adults, and Teenagers were stunned during the Occupation including the Mother of the Annoyingly Cute Triplets Who Lived Upon the Hill. This disastrous Event was recorded by adults all over the 19th Century including the 19th Century Kids Next Door, but all memories of this ever was erased following the Flash Freeze Incident which occurred 2 years after this event. The crashed H.O.R.N.E.T that was lost during the events of the Storm remained in the 19th Century until 189 years later when it was eventually found by the newly established Seventh Generation Kids Next Door, in the the late 20th Century sometime before the K-Civil War's start, and was later established as a museum exhibit along with the rest of the Alamode Ruins, it was from this particular crashed H.O.R.N.E.T, on how the Kids Next Door became Inspired on creating a Duplicate copy of the vehicle on Helo Jets, on which would be later referred to as a M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H. ''Titan Occupation The Occupation was widely known for the Titan's cruelty towards the adults of the 19th Century whom the Titans at this time often referred to them as Amish Heads, and often pesterized them by stunning them for no apparent reason, making fun of them, and sending them towards the river in K.r.a.b transports just to dunk em into the river just to laugh at their humiliation for their own Amusement, many attempts conducted by Adults to uprise against the Titans were easily put down in just a couple of minutes, and any attempts conducted by the 19th Century Kids Next Door were always repelled with ease. The Occupation lasted for 37 hours with the Titan's cruel antics towards the adults and Kids of Alamode Village, even the Annoyingly Cute Triplets who Live upon the Hill's mansion was attacked by the Titans and occupied. at Gor Square...]] The triplets along with their mother were forced out and harassed by the Kid Titans of Demoral, until the fleet of Balloons from the 19th Century Kids Next Door gains the Titans attention these balloons were later shot down, by a single H.O.R.N.E.T over Alacadia, forcing the Kids Next Door to turn around, another 7 balloons would meet a similar fate 2 hours later, when 4 G.l.i.d.e.r's and 2 V.A.L.K.Y.R.I.E's Scrambled from a nearby field and engaged the blimps on sight along side the exact same H.O.R.N.E.T, that engaged the first wave of balloons over Alacadia, forcing the Kids Next Door to once again turn around, these events would force the Kids Next Door to abandon their airborn ways and advance on Alamode Village by land. For several hours the Kids Next Door have attempted multiple times to retake Alamode Village, but each time failed due to the Kid Titans of Demoral's superior technology compared to those of the 19th Century. Eventually the adults seeked refuge in the ACTWLUTH's Mansion, where a massive stand took place against the Titans, this would be the final battle to take place outside of Alamode Village. The Occupation was eventually lifted during the Battle of Alamode when the Storm returned and sucked all Kid Titans of Demoral Operatives and Equipment except for one H.O.R.N.E.T, which took damage during the storm and was knocked off course while in the Debris Field causing it to crash about 2 Miles from the ACTWLUTH's Manor, while the rest of the Titans were blown back 152 years into the future where they once were 1956. The Outcome of Alamode was considered to be Inconclusive following that event but Alamode's Occupation was forever broken, and this memory would remain in the minds of the adults and Kids Next Door of the 19th Century until the Flash Freeze Incident 2 years later. Trivia'' Category:Events